Although helium is the second most abundant element in the universe, helium has a minimal evolutionary or cosmic furnace presence of 5 ppm atmospheric on planet earth. However, helium is also a byproduct of radioactive decay in the core of the earth that reappears as a natural gas component, whereby helium is recovered via fractional distillation by liquefaction of the natural gas component and hence compressed for bulk transportation to avoid cryogenic chilling and bulk liquefaction complications.
In accordance with the present state of art for liquefaction of helium it is limited to (1) Linde (1913)—compression regression method and Claude (1950)—Turbo Expansion cryogenic chilling reaching up to 2-4K Helium distillation/liquefaction threshold. Because refrigeration becomes exponentially complex in the cryogenic zone, Carnot efficiency falls dramatically below 50K whereby the cost @4K refrigeration=75× cost @300K refrigeration (and 150× multiplier @2K). Both Liquid Nitrogen and Liquid Hydrogen are relative cheap abundant commodities and the cost of pre/sub cooling is in the limits of economical budgets.
Hence there is a need for a more economical method for helium liquefaction wherein a superduct structure becomes an infinite superconductor and liquid helium transportation conduit requiring fractional pumping/compression motive force as to Liquefaction infrastructure and ancillaries.